Jessica Rabbit's Medieval Adventure
by dingodangodongodoo
Summary: Macbeth is visited by a strange red headed lady, who happens to be something of a Shakespeare fan.  What proceeds is a night that neither will forget.


Macbeth rubbed his hand, trying to get rid of the damn spot. But it was no good. All his visions were filled with guilt and despair. His wife was a horrible bitch, and cared only for herself. Macbeth was desperately horny, but he didn't want to go anywhere near his harpy of a wife. What was a king of Scotland to do?

There was a strange noise, and suddenly a voluptuous red haired woman appeared in his chamber. She was dressed strangely, showing much skin and cleavage, as though she was from somewhere like the exotic orient.

"Who are ye, thou wench?" asked Macbeth.

The woman looked around, and laughed with joy. "Oh wow, the time machine worked! This is so awesome!" She saw the man, and waved. "Okay, time to go back." She pressed some buttons on a strange contraption on her wrist, but nothing happened. "But…I don't understand." She looked at the man, and laughed nervously. "Soo, you're probably wondering who I am?"

"Verily, mine fair wench, I am very interested in learning where thy cometh from? What is thou name?"

"Me? Oh, my name is Jessica. Jessica Rabbit. Who are you?"

"I am King Macbeth of Scotland, and I hath a protruding spear tightening my undergarments when I cast my eyes upon thou luxuriant charms."

Jessica frowned. "Uh…" The she noticed the bulge in his undergarments, and grinned. "Oh! Well, it's not everyday you meet a king, especially one of such legendary renown as yourself."

Macbeth raised an eyebrow. "Legendary renown, thou sayeth? Tell me, whereth dost thou cometh from?"

"I'm from the future." She sidled up to him and knelt down, pulling his undergarments down and revealing his massive erection. "But this is one bit that doesn't make it into the play."

"Playooooohthatfeelsgood." Jessica Rabbit started licking Macbeth's cock, her red hair radiant in the candlelight. Her tongue delicately ran across his bulging throbbing penis, and Macbeth let out a little moan of pleasure. She took the whole thing in her mouth and deepthroated, well versed was she in surpressing her gag reflex after much practice. His cock was huge, possibly the biggest she's ever sucked. Jessica slipped off her dress, revealing her huge breasts. She took Macbeth's cock and placed it between her tits, rubbing it back and forth, occasionally spitting to give some lubrication.

Holy crap, she thought as she tittyfucked him, I'm having sex with Macbeth! Why didn't Shakespeare mention how massive his cock was? It would be a mystery for the ages.

Macbeth decided to take control, grabbing her and turning her round, and sliding his cock into her wet pussy. As he fucked her, she moaned with a delight that echoed all throughout the castle, right out to Dunsinnan wood. Macbeth did her from behind, and with each rhymic push, Jessica's sighing and gasping grew louder. He felt her pussy tighten around his cock as she came with a screaming orgasm.

He then withdrew his cock from her pussy, and forced it into her ass. She gasped with surprise at first, but soon she was enjoying it, the feel of the cock inside her the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

Jessica was loud; too loud. For at that moment, Lady Macbeth walked in, finding her husband the king with his penis inside the anus of a beautiful, busty carrot top woman. Of course, he was the king, but even so, she was shocked.

"What's the meaning of this?"

But they ignored her, and Jessica Rabbit gazed lustily at Lady Macbeth. Before she knew what was happening, Jessica had pulled her close and was kissing her passionately as Macbeth's cock continued to pound her ass. Lady Macbeth resisted at first, but then found herself aroused and kissed back. As she kissed Jessica and then sucked on her tits, she took her clothes off and they all got onto the bed.

Jessica Rabbit lay on her back while Lady Macbeth licked her pussy, and Macbeth fucked her from behind. Jessica orgasmed again, shivering with delight. Then Macbeth lay on the bed. Lady Macbeth sat on his face and Jessica rode his cock. Jessica and Lady Macbeth kissed and fondled one another as they rode the legendary Scottish king, and finally, Macbeth unleashed his monster load inside of Jessica.

Half an hour after all the sex had ended, Jessica had managed to get her time machine wriststrap working again.

"It's time for me to go now," she said. "I'll always remember you and your massive cock, and your surprisingly accommodating wife. Let me tell you, Shakespeare got it all wrong."

Macbeth looked puzzled. "Verily, whence is this Shakespeare fellow of whom thy speak?"

Jessica grinned. "Never mind. Anyway, bye!"

She pressed a button, and vanished into thin air.

And that is the story of how Macbeth and Lady Macbeth fucked Jessica Rabbit.


End file.
